


You Call Me What?

by FlirtyHale



Series: Things for season 6 [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Tumblr, at the Gallagher's, prompt, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyHale/pseuds/FlirtyHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where it's movie night at the Gallagher's and Debbie's sick of making popcorn and Mickey and Ian call each other Babe a lot. ( Tumblr Prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Call Me What?

**Author's Note:**

> This took forever to come up with idk.

"What's the hold up in there?" Carl yells from the living room, sandwiched between Lip and Liam on the floor.

"There's like forty of you in there! It's gonna take a while" Debbie yells back " And one bag pops like every three minutes so unless you know a fast way to pop popcorn keep your mouth shut!"

"We could start a bonfire!" Carl yells back and then there's the sound of a pillow smacking Carl in the face and Fiona saying sternly "Don't even think about it."

Ian chuckles next to Debbie as he sprinkles salt on the two already made bowls then goes to the living room handing one to Fiona and Vee and the other to Kev. 

"Is Mickey coming?" Fiona asks, grabbing a handful of popped kernels to put into her mouth.

Ian takes his phone out of his pocket and looks at the time "Should be here soon" he smiles at her and she smiles back. Clearly happy for her little brother, as he and Mickey were now back together after almost 4 months apart.

Ian retreats back to the kitchen where Debbie pulls out another bag from the microwave and puts another one in. "How many more do we need?"

Ian hums "mmm like four or five."  
"Jesus we're never gonna be able to watch this movie" She mutters hitting 3 0 0 on the keypad.

The back door of the Gallagher house opens and there's a rush of freezing cold air, it sends a chill through the whole house.

Everyone turns to the door to see who walked in, even though they already know.

"Mickey!" The chorus of voices erupt from the living room. He waves once as a silent greeting and shrugs his winter coat off.

"Hey Mick" Ian says still putzing in the kitchen, pulling out more bowls.

"Hey babe, what are you and peppermint patty making?"

"I have a name!" Debbie snarls, just overly annoyed with everything.

"Jesus, chill out Debbie" Mickey remarks defensively.

"Ignore her but can't you smell it?! It like a movie theatre in here" Ian chuckles.

"Shut up I don't fuckin care what a movie theatre smells like" Mickey teases then leans over to peck Ian on the cheek well stealing a handful of popcorn, and then walking into the living to say Hi to everyone.

"We need to get a god damn popcorn maker this is taking forever" Debbie sighs aggravatedly as she takes out only the fourth bag they've popped in a half an hour.

Ian just nods to her and smiles comically "Tell Carl, he'll steal one for us somewhere" and She just huffs with a laugh of agreement. 

Sometimes he misses home like a lot. Being back at the Milkovich house it's quiet with only just Mickey and him living there at the moment. Sometimes he misses the rush of the Gallagher house, always fighting for bathrooms or food or a spot on the couch.

"Hey baaaabe!" A voice draws out from the living room and Ian instantly knows it's for him. He turns and stands in the door way between the kitchen and living room to catch the sight of Liam sitting on Mickey's lap. 

"Don't ask moron. Can you get me a beer, I would but..." He points at the child on his lap and everyone around him laughs including Ian.  
"Yeah, I'll be right back" He snorts and goes back into the kitchen.

"Is Liam actually sitting on Mickey?" Debbie asks, with a worried tone to her voice.  
Ian just brushed it off "Yeah...guess he found a friend."  
And Debbie snorts with a laugh as another bag of popcorn is done.

Ian walks back into the living room and Liam is now on the floor next to Carl, Ian doesn't comment just smiles because his boyfriend is a tool and he loves him.

He hands Mickey his beer "Thank you babe."  
And Ian's heart sorta melts inside him. He's missed this feeling way too much. 

And he's about to say some snarky comment but instead he's pulled in by the collar of his t-shirt for a kiss. A open mouthed, slightly sloppy, and butterflies in the stomach worthy kiss. He can even feel Mickey trying to further it by pressing his tongue to bypass his lips.

"Seriously Mick!" Ian spits, pulling away before  
Something happens in front of his family that he regrets.  
Fiona and Vee begin to laugh their asses off well Lip, Carl and Kev look morbidly afraid.  
"Vee fuckin dared me. Said she never seen us kiss before."  
"Hey I just call 'em like I see 'em" Vee defends well Ian just smacks his boyfriend over the head "You can never resist a stupid dare can you?!"  
"What?! I'm not a pussy, people can't know that I'm afraid of things" Mickey deflects but Ian just storms away not angry, more just to piss Mickey off with his absence.  
"Babe come back!" He hears from behind him but he goes further into the kitchen to pick up the three more bowls Debbie has made. "Jesus Ian! Come back!" He hear again.

"Ok I think these last two bags are it and we should be good for a while" Debbie thinks out loud. 

Ian returns to the living room with a stupid grin on his face that he eyes Mickey with then gives Carl and Lip a bowl each and hands the third one to Liam before sitting in the empty spot on the couch in between Fiona and Mickey.

"Babe move over please" Ian asks nicely.  
"There's no more room on this end ask your sister."  
"Sorry guys I'm squished too."

They both groan in unison. And then that's how Mickey ends up with a lap full of Ian's legs. "Really Ian?" Mickey questions with a look of disgust.

"Chill out babe, it's only for the movie."  
Then Mickey just accepts his fate and rests his arms on Ian's jean covered legs.

"Okay these are the last two bowls and I'm not making anymore. Plus I think we need a new microwave now" Debbie says well handing a bowl to Ian's grabbing hands then sitting on the chair across from them.

"We good?" Fiona asks the crowd and everyone grunts in confirmation then she hits play on the remote and the studio logos appear on screen.

"You guys realize you two call each other 'babe' a lot right?!" Kev says out loud, over top of the movies opening credits.

"Shut it Kev" Vee warns well chewing on popcorn.

"What I'm just saying what everyone else is thinking!"

no one else comments but Ian and Mickey look at each other and tinge red.

So what if they called each other babe a lot, so what if they loved each other, so what if they were happy. Nothing else mattered to them because they were finally fucking free.

Ian just scoots closer into where Mickey's arm is wrapped protectively around his shoulders and plants a kisses on Mickey's bicep not caring about the rest of the people in the room.

He was happy, healthy and in love nothing could stop him now.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's OOC my writers block has been horrible lately.


End file.
